Pain of Wrath
by Blackdemon21
Summary: It was a normal day at Death Weapon Mister Academy when two new students join the school, will Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, and Soul find out there secret or will they have to wonder forever. OOC, Sebaciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1 new students**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, I'm writing another crossover fic, but this time it's going to be Soul Eater, I'm not quite finished with the anime but I already know about a few characters, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I should start the chapter.**

**Description: it was a normal day at Death Weapon Mister Academy, when two new students come to school, but something is strange about these two, will Soul and Maka be able to figure out there secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**.**

**.**

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty were all sitting in professor Stein's class talking about how many souls they've reaped, when Stein came in and sat at the front of the classroom,"students we have two new people joining our class today,"Stein announced as he rolled his chair over to the door,"come in and introduce yourself,"Stein opened the door and a tall male with black hair and ruddy eyes holding a katana over his shoulder walked into the class,"my name is Sebastian Michealis,"Sebastian answered.

"didn't Stein say they're two students,"Maka whispered to Soul,"yeah, so where is the other,"Soul said silently. Sebastian had tossed his katana in the air and the weapons form changed into a short boy with short navy blue hair and one blue and one purple eyes,"I'm Sebastian's weapon, Ciel Phantomhive,"the boy crossed his arms and looked away,"now that you've introduced yourselves, go find a seat,"all the girls moved over, or pushed the person next to them out of there seat. Sebastian and Ciel sat next to Maka and Soul, Ciel put his head in his hand and sighed as Stein started talking about Kishins,"hello, I'm Maka, this is my partner Soul,"Sebastian smiled at her,"hello Maka,"Sebastian nudged Ciel with his elbow causing the boy to glare at him,"hi,"Ciel was obviously uninterested,"your partner there, doesn't seem to like me,"Maka said,"he's always like that,"Sebastian chuckled,"well the little shorty over there should be more fun,"Soul said, Ciel sat up and glared,"who are you calling a shorty soul sucker!,"Ciel crawled over Sebastian and lowly growled at Soul,"who are you calling a soul sucker brat!,"Soul growled, they pressed there foreheads together and continued to growl at each other,"Ciel,""soul,"both Maka and Sebastian tried to seperate the two, Maka hit Soul in the back of the head with a book she was reading and Sebastian pulled Ciel into his lap and stroked his back,"just take a couple of deep breaths and calm down."

Ciel sighed and rested his head on Sebastian's chest, but still glared at Soul from time to time,"wow, you two are really close,"Tsubaki smiled at them,"yeah, are you two brothers or something,"Black Star asked, Sebastian shook his head as a no,"really, you kinda look like-,""we're dating,"Ciel interrupted,"oh, your dating, wait, WHAT!,"they all shouted in amazement, gaining everyone's attention,"yeah, isn't it obvious,"Ciel asked, they all shook there heads, Ciel shrugged and then he had a feeling that someone was staring at him, he turned around and saw Kid glaring at him,"um...can I help you?,"he asked,"asymmetrical...,"he muttered,"what was that,"Ciel asked,"both of you are asymmetrical!,"Kid shouted in anger,"Eh?,"both of them looked at him in confusion,"your hair, it's not symmetrical, that one piece is hanging there and those hairs standing up,"Kid ranted,"I just can't live with something so unsymmetrical,"he cried, both Ciel and Sebastian turned to the girls sitting next to him,"Kid has a obsession with symmetry,"Liz explained,"well that explains a lot,"Ciel said, suddenly the bell for class to get out rang.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Sebastian, and Ciel were all called to go see Lord Death,"ah, Kid you're finally here and you brought the others,"he said,"yes, why did you call us here,"Ciel asked with his arms crossed,"I have a mission for you to go on,"he said,"what is it,"Kid asked,"there is a soul that I need you to collect at the temple of Anubis,"he explained,"but why do I have to bring them,"Kid pointed to Ciel and Sebastian,"you'll see soon enough, now go,"they gave a nod and left.

* * *

The sun was burning bright against the desert in Egypt, suddenly two figures came over a sandhill. Kid was riding his hover board, while Sebastian was riding a snowboard,"I can see the temple in the distance,"Sebastian said, he smirked and leaned forward a little and picked up speed, Kid seemed mad that someone was actually faster than him,"I won't let him get all the glory,"Kid said to himself and both sped there way to the temple.

Once they reached the temple, Ciel changed back to his human form and wiped the sand off him,"I swear, next time I'll use you as a snowboard,"Ciel growled, Sebastian simply chuckled,"I hate you,"Ciel growled,"I love you too,"Sebastian smiled and Ciel sighed out of annoyance,"ah, the temple of Anubis, such perfect symmetry, I could just looked at it all day, but we have a mission to do,"Kid said, all of them walked inside the pyramid and Death the Kid was like he was in seventh heaven,"everything is perfectly symmetrical,"Kid said in joy.

Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples,"can someone shut him up before I do it myself,"suddenly Kid gasped and froze,"oh, now what's wrong,"Ciel asked,"I think the painting in my house is slightly tilted to the right,"Kid said,"you're kidding right,"Ciel asked,"no, I can't live without knowing,"Kid whined,"Sebastian, get him and lets go,"Sebastian nodded and grabbed Kid by his collar and dragged him through the pyramid,"I can't stop worrying,""get over it,"everyone kept telling Kid to stop panicking, but he wouldn't listen, they all sighed with relief when they heard him stop, they turned around and saw Sebastian and Kid were gone and a letter was left.

_Liz, Patty, and Ciel, I still couldn't stop worrying about it, so I went back home to check on the painting._

_From Death The Kid_

_PS: Sebastian came with me to go get something from his house._

Ciel's eye twitched,"I'll kill both of them!,"he shouted in anger, Liz and Patty could of sworn they saw his eyes flash red,"just calm down Ciel,"Liz said, she started to walk forward and bumped into something, she looked forward and saw a mummy with a smiley face mask, it's mouth opened and licked her cheek causing her to shudder and jump back to Patty and Ciel,"what are those things,"Patty asked,"I don't know, but what we need to do is kill them,"Ciel pulled out a hand gun he had in his pocket and shot one of the creatures in the head,"patty,"Liz held out her hand and Patty turned into her weapon form. Ciel and Liz shot everyone of them until none were left,"lets go before more come,"Patty turned into her human form and all of them ran.

They entered another room and saw a sarcophagus in the center, suddenly it slowly opened and something came out of it and straight toward them making them scream in fear.

* * *

Sebastian and Kid were finally back at the pyramid,"ah, it's even better the second time,"Kid said,"lets just go meet up with the others,"Sebastian walked back into the temple and Kid followed, they walked a little and Kid saw a little ball roll toward them,"well aren't you, wait,"Kid counted the number of eyelashes on it and the number wasn't the same,"you discust me!,"Kid kicked it and it bounced around until hit the ground shattered,"that was disappointing,"Kid said, both of them walked into the room with the pharaohs sarcophagus and what they saw made Kid almost faint and Sebastian to blush tomato red.

Ciel, Liz, and Patty had there wrists tied up above their heads, Liz and Patty's shorts were slightly pulled down and the mummies bandages wrapped tightly around there chests causing them to blush slightly, Ciel's shirt was ripped open and his boxers and shorts were almost pulled down to thighs, his eyes were glazed over and he had a small blush on his cheeks,"S-Sebastian,""Kid,""help,"and with that Kid fainted and Sebastian turned an even deeper shade of red,"Ciel can you turn into your weapon form,"Sebatian asked, Ciel shook his head as a no, Sebastian sighed and started to shake Kid awake,"huh, what happened,"Kid asked holding his head,"you fainted,"Sebastian said, he stood up and unsheathed his sword and cut them down, he caught Ciel bridal style and Liz and Patty landed on their feet,"Liz, Patty,"Kid said,"right,"they turned into there twin gun forms and kid aimed them at the enemy.

Kid lowered his weapons at the sight of it,"Kid what's wrong,"Liz asked,"I cant, just look at the perfect symmetry,"Kid pointed to the sarcophagus,"are you kidding me?!,"all of them glared at Kid, the pharaohs bandages turned into a spear and came at him,"Kid shoot, now!,"Ciel shouted,"I'm sorry, but I can't,"Kid gasped when he was stabbed through the chest,"Kid!,"Liz and Patty cried when they saw him fall to the ground lifeless,"feel the wrath of the pharaohs curse,"the mummy turned its bandages into a hammer and repeatedly hit Kid,"Wrath! Wrath! Wrath!,"it chanted over and over again.

Ciel watched in horror,"stop it...,"he muttered, Sebastian looked down at Ciel,"stop it...,"Ciel said louder,"Ciel is something wrong,"Sebastian asked,"STOP IT!,"Ciel screamed, all of them turned there attention to him, Ciel stood up and had a dark aura around him as he walked toward him,"you say you know what wrath is, but you don't know the meaning of the word,"Ciel's eyes were no longer there normal blue, they were a glowing crimson, his nails had turned into razor sharp claws, Ciel disappeared and appeared in front of the mummy, his claws cut straight through the coffin and the mummies true form was revealed, Ciel laughed at the sight,"prepare to feel my wrath!,"it shouted, Ciel's expression turned lifeless and his eyes were empty of all emotion,"wrath, that's all I can remember,"Ciel looked up at the mummy and his eyes were filled with an unbelievable rage,"no one can speak of wrath and know of the pain I've felt!,"Ciel dragged his claws down it tearing the bandages and destroying the pharaoh.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to Ciel, he pulled Ciel to his chest and stroked his hair, Ciel was shivering, his aura went back to normal and his nails changed back, and his eyes turned back to there normal blue,"it's okay Ciel, the ones you fear are gone, no one shall hurt you again,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel feel to his knees and hot tears streamed down his face,"Se-Sebastian, please make them go away, the memories just won't go away,"Ciel cried, Sebastian continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Liz and Patty turned back into their human forms and checked Kids heartbeat, luckily it was still beating at a steady pace, they sighed with relief, but their attention still turned back to Ciel, they walked over to the two,"what just happened there, Ciel just lost his cool in an instant as soon as he started chanting wrath,"Ciel flinched when he heard the word,"please don't say that word,"Sebastian asked,"what wrath,"Patty said, Sebastian nodded,"why?,"she asked,"Ciel's past,"Sebastian said simply, he picked him up bridal style and walked out of the room,"his...past,"Liz said in confusion,"ugh...Liz, Patty,"they turned around and hugged Kid when they saw he was okay,"Kid! You're alive!,"Patty said happily,"yeah, lets go back to the school,"Kid wobbled a bit, but he managed to stand and walk.

When they got outside, Kid took one last look at the temple, but suddenly it collapsed causing him to stare in shock.

When they got back to the school they went Lord Deaths room to tell them how the mission went,"well, you actually managed to destroy the temple,"He said,"yes,"Kid said,"well in order to make up for it I'll have to take away every soul you've collected and you'll have to start over,"Kid fell to his knees and started to pound his fist against the ground ranting about how he was a failure, Liz couldn't help but wonder why Ciel would freak out when someone mentioned wrath,"what is up with his past, I have to know."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the first chapter of this crossover, please do tell me how you liked it and i guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 next mission**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, I'm back with another chapter of this crossover, I forgot to mention that Black Star and Tsubaki won't appear that often, so now that I got that out of the way lets start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Liz, Patty, Ciel, and Sebastian were all trying to drag Kid into the nurses office,come on Kid, your injury is pretty bad,"Liz said as she pulled on his arm,"I'm completely fine,"at that moment Kid felt blood starting to rush out of his body causing him to collapse,"we told you, come on guys lets get him to the nurse,"Ciel said, they picked him up and started to walk to the nurse.

When they got there, they laid him on one of the beds and waited, suddenly the door opened and Ciel's eyes narrowed at the woman who walked in,"nurse Medusa,"Liz said,"I see that Kid got himself half way killed again,"a woman with tan hair tied in a braid with golden eyes walked over to them, Ciel stood up,"please excuse me,"Ciel said through his teeth and walked out of the room,"what's wrong with Ciel,"patty asked, Sebastian shrugged,"I don't know,"he said,"can you tell me about his injury,"Medusa asked,"he was stabbed through the chest, but I don't think it hit any vital organs,"Liz said, Medusa nodded,"let me go get something's to clean his wound and get some bandages,"she walked out of the room and smirked at Ciel who was leaning against the wall.

"hello again, Ciel,"she said,"why are you here,"he kept his eyes closed as he crossed his arms,"that is my secret,"She put a finger to her lips and smirked,"well if that's all you need, can you leave me alone,"Ciel started to walk away when Medusa put a hand on his shoulder,"you can't escape your past Ciel,"Medusa said,"quiet! I've forgotten about that and I'm never going back,"Ciel growled and stormed of, Medusa smirked and a dark power started to seep from her mouth,"you say you've forgotten, but it's impossible to escape fate, Ciel,"she walked back into the room.

* * *

Sebastian, Liz, and Patty had finished helping Kid and now they were wandering around the school searching for him,"where could he have gone,"Patty asked,"I think I know where,"Sebastian led them all to the roof of the school,"okay, we're here, so where is Ciel,"Sebastian pointed up and they gasped when they saw Ciel riding on the back of a giant raven made of shadows,"Ciel!,"Sebastian called, Ciel seemed to hear him and landed in front of them, he slid off the raven and it disappeared into the air,"why did you walk out like that Ciel,"Liz asked,"I just needed some air, that's all,"Ciel said,"come on Sebastian, lets go find a mission,"Ciel took Sebastian's hand and they walked back inside,"Ciel you're upset about something, can't you tell me,"Sebastian asked,"I'm fine, so just stop talking about it!,"Ciel shouted and stormed off, Sebastian followed after Ciel.

They came to the board and saw multiple students,"here's one in Italy that we could do,"Ciel was about to pick it up when he felt someone's hand, he looked and his eyes widened at who he saw,"you!?,"both Ciel and Soul started to glare at each other,"this mission is mine brat,"Soul growled,"no, it's mine,"Ciel growled back. Maka and Sebastian walked over and separated the two,"why don't we go together,"Naka said,"I think that would be a good idea,"Sebastian said.

The sound of a motor rumbling resonated through the busy streets of Italy, as Soul and Maka road through the streets on a motor cycle, Sebastian came speeding by on rollerblades and Ciel road his skateboard,"how are you going so fast,"Maka asked,"we're going down hill,"Ciel said as he sat with his legs crossed going down the hill,"are sure that's safe Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"it's perfectly safe,"Ciel stood up and turned the corner that came up,"I guess he was right,"Maka said,"lets catch up,"Sebastian said. After a couple hours, they stopped, Soul parked his bike, Sebastian changed into his normal shoes and Ciel carried his skateboard, suddenly Soul bumped into someone,"sorry,"he muttered,"hey kid watch where you're going,"the man picked Soul up by the front of his shirt,"hey I said I'm sorry,"Soul said,"don't you know who we are kid,"the man growled,"come on Soul we need to find some information,"Maka said,"hey, stay out of this girly,"the man said, Soul sighed and beat up the man,"now if you're quite done, lets go,"Ciel walked away and Sebastian followed,"what's up with that kids attitude,"Soul asked, Maka shrugged and they ran to catch up with them.

It was Midnight and the moon was fully risen, a masked man was standing on a rooftop with a brown sack in his hands,"power...souls,"he said,"we finally found him,"the masked man turned around and saw Maka holding Soul in his weapon form and Sebastian sitting on the edge of the building with Ciel next to him,"Sonson J, homicidal maniac of Emerald Lake,"Maka shouted,"your soul is mine,"the man came running at them with a knife in hand and pounced at her, Maka clutched Soul tightly and sliced through him, a red orb floated to the ground, Soul picked it up and swallowed it whole,"hey Soul, do souls taste good,"she asked,"yeah, that is something I would like to know too,"Sebastian asked,"I guess they're alright, they don't really have a distinct flavor,"Ciel said, Maka gasped,"hm, what is it Maka,"Soul asked,"that building...I sense a bunch of wound up souls,"Maka said,"she's right, I sense them too, around 60 to 50 surrounding a meister and it's weapon,"Ciel said,"well lets go check it out,"Sebastian jumped off the building they were on and the others followed as they made there way to the building.

They finally got to the building and Maka walked forward, putting one of her hands on the doors,"I have a feeling I shouldn't go in here, but I have to know,"she and Ciel both gasped,"_the souls I felt are suddenly gone_,"Ciel thought, Maka pushed the double doors open and a large gust of wind blew out at them,"I was right, the doors do open inward,"Ciel's eyes widened at the boy who was standing in the center of the room,"_why is he here!?_,"Ciel thought,"there's only one person here, where's his weapon,"Soul asked,"he is his weapon,"Ciel said,"what!? How is that possible,"Soul asked,"he has a weapon inside him,"Ciel answered.

The boy looked at Ciel and his eyes widened,"Ciel? What are you doing with them?,"the boy asked, they all looked to Ciel in confusion,"do you know him Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"no, I've never seen him before,"Ciel turned his head away,"so mother was right, you've been trying to run from it,"he said, Ciel clinched his hands into fists,"SHUT UP CRONA!,"Ciel shouted in anger,"I'm never going back, that's final,"Ciel growled, Sebastian, Soul, and Maka looked at Ciel in confusion and worry,"heh, I guess I have no choice but to fight you Ciel,"Crona said,"watch out, his weapon his is coming out,"Ciel turned into his weapon form and Sebastian got into an fighting stance, the same with Maka and Soul.

Crona held his head in pain and started to scream as black blood bursted out of his back, it blood started to shift and take form of a giant creature with a giant white X across its face,"p'ggg, goobeebee,"it hit Crona on the head,"that hurt,"Crona said, it didn't listen, it only started grinding its fists against his head,"ow, stop it, that hurts,"Crona whined, Ciel sighed and Sebastian looked at him,"what is that thing Ciel,"Sebastian asked, Ciel was silent,"lets do this Crona,"it said,"mm-hmm,"Crona held out his hand and the thing transformed into a black word with a white line going down the center.

"Keep your guard up Sebastian,"Ciel said, Sebastian nodded, Crona swayed a bit and came at them,"he's attacking from below,"Soul warned, Maka swiftly guarded the attack and jumped back,"he's fast,"Maka said, Sebastian tried to attack him from behind, but when he got a direct hit, the sword didn't slice through him,"what the?,"Sebastian removed the katana from his arm and jumped back a good distance,"why didn't it cut through,"Sebastian said to himself,"his blood is his weapon, so he can use it to block attacks and heal himself,"Ciel said,"I hardened the blood to stop it from leaking out,"it said,"thank you Ragnarok,"Crona said, he came at Sebastian and Sebastian managed to guard against the attack,"why are we fighting Ciel, you know you were always stronger than me,"Crona said,"be quiet Crona, I told you I'm never going back there, they all betrayed me,"Ciel growled, he hissed in pain when he felt his shoulder get cut,"Ciel!,"Sebastian jumped back and started dodging all attacks,"_what can I do, if I guard Ciel will-_,""Sebastian, when he stops attacking guard,"Ciel shouted,"I can't you'll-,""just do it Sebastian!,"Ciel shouted, Crona lifted up the sword and brought it down,"I can't,"Sebastian muttered, the sound of blood splattering resonated throughout the building causing Soul and Maka to turn toward the others.

Ciel had a giant slash going across his chest, but when the blood came out Sebastian was surprised to see it was pitch black like Crona. Ciel was still standing as the blood dripped down his arms and onto the floor,"I told you...it would be fine...baka,"Ciel coughed up more blood and fell on Sebastian. He caught him,"C-Ciel wake up, stop joking around Ciel,"Sebastian laid Ciel on the floor,"Ciel!,"Sebastian cried, he stood and his eyes were glowing red, his nail turned black and were now claws, he let out a screech and a dark power was blasted throughout the building sending Soul and Maka flying into a wall,"how dare you touch what is mine!,"Sebastian growled, he unsheathed his sword and the dark power gathered around it, Sebastian struck Crona with multiple attacks.

Ciel's wound was starting heal, his eyes opened and they widened when he saw Sebastian, he stood up and stumbled over to him, he walked behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him,"Sebastian, I'm fine, please calm down,"Ciel said softly, Sebastian gasped when he heard Ciel's voice, he looked down and saw Ciel smiling at him,"thank god you're okay Ciel,"Sebastian dropped his sword and hugged Ciel,"Ciel, I'm so sorry,"Crona said, Ciel didn't answer, suddenly a black blade was thrusted through Crona's chest, Maka's eyes widened at the sight of the blade, the doors were busted open,"professor Stein,"Maka said,"professor, what is that thing or who is that,"Maka asked,"that is the reason the academy was created,"Stein pointed to Crona,"is he a kishin,"Maka asked,"technically not yet, but he's a step away from being one,"Stein said, Spirit turned into his weapon form and they ran at Crona, they easily blocked the attacks and managed to flip him onto his back,"soul force,"Crona screamed in pain when Stein sent multiple wave lengths through his body,"Crona!,"Ciel stood up and ran in front of him,"get out of the way,"Spirit said, Ciel shook his head,"no, I won't let you kill him,"Ciel stood his ground, the blood that Crona had coughed up were in the shape of orbs, floating around the room,"Bloody needle,"Stein jumped back before he could get hit, Crona stood,"thanks Ciel,"Crona said, Ciel nodded, Soul grabbed Ciel by his collar and pulled him away.

"why are you helping him, he tried to kill us,"Soul growled,"it's not his fault, it just...,"Ciel started to trail off,"it's just what,"Soul roughly shook Ciel,"I can't say it, I am forced not to tell anyone,"Ciel said, Soul threw Ciel to the ground. They heard another scream and Crona was blasted out the door. Crona used another bloody needle attack, and Stein jumped out of the way,"damn a time lag attack,"he dodged the attack,"you ready,"Stein asked,"yeah,"Spirit said, Stein spun the scythe at a fast speed moving the floating orbs around him,"spirit guard,"they used bloody needle and Stein blocked it with another attack,"hey where'd that screw head go,"Ragnarok looked around, Stein kicked Crona on the head making him dizzy, Stein came at him,"double soul force,"Ciel ran in front of Crona and said some words in another language and created a barrier around them, Ciel fell to his knees and the barrier shattered,"Ciel are you okay,"Sebastian helped Ciel up,"yeah, I'm fine, it's just that it drained a lot of my power,"Ciel explained.

"I sense another soul near,"Stein said,"you've disappointed me Crona,"they all looked up and saw a figure on a broomstick in the sky,"what is this power,"Maka silently asked herself,"that's no ordinary soul, it's a witch,"Stein said,"how could we not sense we it before,"Soul asked,"because there was a field around it, hiding the witches soul making it seem like an ordinary human,"Stein explained,"I guess I'll have to deal with you myself,"the witch said,"nake snake, cobra cob-bra. Nake snake, cobra cob-bra,"black arrows came at them at a fast speed,"witch hunter,"Stein and spirit easily cut through them.

"well done,"the witch laughed, the snake on her arm came off and picked up Crona in its mouth,"Ciel, remember what you are and know that you can never escape from it,"the snake ripped off one of Ciel's sleeves revealing the same snake tattoo,"Ciel why do you,"Sebastian asked, the witch threw something at Ciel and he caught it,"goodbye, for now,"the witch disappeared,"Ciel, why do you have the same mark,"Maka asked, Ciel looked at them and ran,"Ciel! Wait!,"Sebastian was about to go after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder,"just let him go,"Stein said,"_Ciel, just what are you hiding from me,"_Sebastian couldn't help but wonder why Ciel knew those two, just what was he hiding.

_**. **_

_**.**_

**A/N: hey guys that was the next chapter of this story, it might not be that long though, so tell me what you think so far and if I spelled any of the characters names wrong or anything like that, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 confession**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my crossover, I know I need to start working on some of my other fics, but I really can't think of what to write for the next chapter at the moment, well I guess I should start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian and the others have been getting worried about Ciel, he hasn't come to school at all and he won't even answer his calls when Sebastian tries to call him,"did you reach Ciel yet,"Liz asked, Sebastian shook his head,"no, I even went to his house and could sense a very dark aura around it which means he's in a very bad mood,"Sebastian stated,"why don't we all just go over there and make him tell us what's wrong,"Soul smirked,"not a good idea, last time I did that I was almost killed,"Sebastian shuddered at the memory,"well it's not just you, lets go,"Maka said, Sebastian sighed and led them to their house.

"is this it,"Maka asked,"me and Ciel live together, so he kick me out,"Sebastian felt himself getting goosebumps when he got closer,"um, are you sure you want to see Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"yes, now open the door,"Black Star said, Sebastian sighed and opened the door, all of them walked inside and shivered,"why is it so cold,"Tsubaki asked,"that's all because of Ciel's mood, his emotions can make the temperature change,"Sebastian explained,"where is he,"Liz asked,"probably in our room,"Sebastianled the upstairs and opened the door, they all peeked in and saw Ciel lying on the bed, unmoving,"is he dead,"Black Star started to walk toward him,"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he's just sulking,"Sebastian walked over to Ciel and sat next to him,"Ciel, can you wake up for me kitten,"Sebastian gently rubbed Ciel's shoulder, Ciel sat up with his hair disheveled,"Sebastian, what do you want,"Ciel lowly growled.

"We came to get some answers,"Soul demanded, Ciel stood up and walked past them, Sebastian followed Ciel,"Ciel please tell us what's troubling you,"Sebastian asked,"no, I don't want to talk about it,"Ciel grumbled, he walked into another room and locked the door behind him,"Ciel please,"Sebastian backed away when he heard a growl come from the other side of the door,"he locked it,"he sighed in annoyance,"I'll just break down the door,"Soul said,"I have the key you know,"Sebastian reached into a plant next to the door and pulled out a small silver key and unlocked the door, Soul came charging into the room and grabbed Ciel by his collar, Ciel's eye twitched and he growled,"I swear if you don't put me down,"Ciel growled,"you'll what,"Soul teased,"uh oh, you better duck,"Sebastian warned,"why?,"patty asked,"wait for it...,"Sebastian ducked down when Soul went flying past,"that's why,"Sebastian said.

"Why do you want to know so badly,"Ciel asked,"because we're worried about you, you haven't shown up for school for the past few days,"Tsubaki said, Ciel sighed,"fine, I'll tell you what's wrong,"Ciel said,"really?,"patty asked,"no,"Ciel stood up and opened the window, he jumped out and the others went out of the door and followed him,"Ciel stop!,"Sebastian called as they followed Ciel who jumped from each rooftop,"just leave me alone!,"Ciel shouted and picked up his speed, eventually he ran out of buildings to jump on and came to a dead end,"end of the line Ciel,"Soul chuckled,"it's time for you to tell us,"Black Star said,"okay, okay, I'll tell you,"Ciel said,"it has to do with my past,"Ciel explained,"so those two are from your past,"Maka said, Ciel nodded,"but that doesn't explain how you knew the witch,"Soul said,"I knew I would have to say this soon enough,"Ciel muttered,"I'm part witch, part shinigami,"all of them gasped in shock,"you're part witch,"Sebastian stated, Ciel nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before,"Maka asked,"because it was meant to be a secret when I left them,"Ciel,"what do you mean by them,"Tsubaki asked,"well it's hard to explain without telling the story from the beginning,"Ciel said,"you can tell us when we get back to the house,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded and all of them walked back to the house,"well aren't you going to start the story,"patty asked,"I will, now how did it start,"Ciel stated,"now I remember, I was only nine years old, my life was perfect before they came and killed him,"Ciel looked down and bit his lip, choking back a sob,"who,"Liz asked,"my father,"Ciel said,"it was a nice day when it happened, Mother, father and I were sitting near the fireplace since it was near my birthday in December, mother had promised that she would get me anything I wanted and I was happy, but it didn't last for to long. Shinigami came crashing into our home and pointed it at us, father had stood in front of us as mother held me close,"Ciel paused for a minute as he held back another sob,"are you okay Ciel,"Sebastian stroked Ciel's back, Ciel nodded,"as I was saying, I remember father had told us to run, but mother refused to leave, eventually father got her to go, she picked me up in her arms and ran, she kept running, but ran into a death god, she tried to dodge an attack, but her arm got injured and she dropped me, she picked me put with her uninjured arm and ran past them, I asked her where father was and she just hugged me close and whispered he won't be coming back Ciel, I'm sorry,"tears started to stream down Ciel's face at the memory.

"Ciel, we can wait until tomorrow to continue the story,"Sebastian pulled Ciel into his lap and stroked his back,"so far you've had a bad life Ciel, I feel bad for you,"Maka put a hand on Ciel's shoulder,"come on, we should leave them,"all of them left the two,"I can't believe that Ciel's a witch,"Liz said,"should we tell someone,"Black star asked,"no, they'll probably try and kill him,"Maka said, all of them promised to keep it a secret and they all went back to their homes.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey my little kittens that was the third chapter of this fic, I hope you all liked it, can someone beta read this, since I'm not the best at grammar, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Ciel's Past**

**A/N: hey my little kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story, in this chapter Ciel will mainly be talking about his past the entire time, so the whole chapter just might be an entire flash back, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll start the story.**

**.**

**.**

Soul, Maka, Death the kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star were on their way to Ciel and Sebastian's house to hear the rest of the story, "are you sure we can't tell anyone about Ciel being a witch, "Black Star asked, "yes, I don't want him to die and I bet neither of you do,"Maka said, all of them nodded," that's what I thought," she knocked on the door to their house and waited, Sebastian was the one who opened the door," I guess you're all here to hear the rest of the story," Sebastian asked, they all nodded," well come in then, Ciel is in the living room lying on the couch," Sebastian closed the door behind them when they all entered," Ciel, everyone's here," Sebastian said, Ciel sat up and saw everyone waiting for him to continue the story," just sit down and I'll continue," Ciel said, all of them, except Black Star, Liz and Patty, found a seat," okay, now where was I," Ciel said to himself," now I remember, my mother had just told father wouldn't be coming back and I started to cry, she tried to comfort me by rubbing my back, she saw one of my stuffed rabbits on the ground and gave it to me, I calmed down and my sobs became whimpers, all that I can remember her saying was we're going somewhere safe," Ciel took a deep breath and stopped for a moment," you said something about a stuffed rabbit, do you still have it," Maka asked, Ciel nodded, he got up and walked away, when he came back he was holding a toy rabbit with an eye patch over on eye.

"it's such a cute toy," Tsubaki said," you can hold it if you want," Ciel handed the old toy to her,"you can hold onto that while I continue the story," Ciel said," as I was saying, my mother had told me she was taking me somewhere safe, but when I was younger my mother never told me she was a witch, so when she told me we were going somewhere safe she took me to a group of witches that were living in London; I was scared at first, but I met a girl that was part witch like me, her name was Kuro, she had a little streak of getting into trouble but she was really nice. The entire time while I was there, my mother had taught me how to use my powers and showed me how to be a good witch, I wanted to be the strongest out of everyone so I could get revenge on the people who killed my father," Ciel lowly growled at the last part," so you were going to try and kill some death gods," Soul asked," yes, at first I was, but something happened that made me change my mind," Ciel said," what happened," Liz asked," I'll tell you later on In the story, now as I was saying again, they were like a family to me they said they loved me and wouldn't let anything hurt me and said they would stay with me, but that was lie, but I didn't know that, me and Kuro were training with each other when we heard some of the witches talking about me," Ciel sighed and continued.

"They said we can't keep that boy with us, then I heard the sound of my mother's she said I guess you're right he is different, I gasped and ran off Kuro tried to stop me but I didn't stop, I packed up my things and ran away and never looked back after that," Ciel said," so you ran away when you thought they were going to abandon you," Tsubaki stated," I did think about going back a couple times, but I always stopped myself, eventually I just expelled the entire memory from my mind and try not to think about that," Ciel explained," so does that mean that witch with the same mark as you was your..," Ciel nodded," that witch was my mother," Ciel said," wait, if she's looking for you doesn't that mean she wants you to come back," Black Star asked, Ciel shrugged," they betrayed me, everything they said to me was a lie," Ciel sighed and pulled out a locket from his pocket," where did you get that," Sebastian asked," remember when she threw something at me, this was it," Ciel pushed the button on the side and the locket opened showing a picture," this is a picture of mother, father and I years ago, before the incident happened," Ciel showed them the picture and they all gasped in shock at who Ciel's mother was," nurse Medusa?!," they all shouted in shock, Ciel nodded," I'm surprised you didn't sense the soul earlier," Ciel said," that means we've had a witch in the school the entire time without knowing, we have to tell someone," Black Star said," No! even though I don't like her, she's still my mother and I can't let her be killed," Ciel said," awww, you still care for her, that's sweet Ciel," Patty said," whatever, let's just keep this our secret, okay," Ciel asked, all of them nodded," okay, we'll keep it a secret, but you have to fight me," Soul said," fine, let's go, I want to get this over with," Ciel stood up and led them outside to the backyard.

Both Soul and Ciel got in their fighting stances, Ciel closed his eyes and when he opened them again the whites of his eyes were black and his ocean blue eyes were red with silted pupils," I've been wanting to do this for the longest time," Soul smirked, Ciel simply yawned," can we just get this over with," Ciel said," okay, go," Maka shouted, Soul came running at Ciel with a spear in his hands, Ciel sighed and started to chant a spell," Nake snake cob-bra, Nake snake cob-bra," Soul stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the spell," vector arrows," black arrows made of shadows came out of the ground and at Soul who tried to dodge each one of them," I learned these spells from my mother," Ciel smirked and muttered a spell under his breath," yami no karasu*," a tattoo of a raven he had on his arm flew off and straight at Soul, the shadow bird broke his spear with its talons and cut his face with each movement Ciel made with his hand," stop, this battle is over," the raven flew back to Ciel and disappeared," I can keep fighting," Soul growled, he held his shoulder in pain," you said you wanted to fight me and I did so you have to keep your promise," Ciel walked past them," _damn that brat to hell._"

**.**

**.**

**Translation:* raven of darkness**

**A/N: hey my little kittens that was the fourth chapter of this fic, I hope you all liked it, you would be nice enough to tell me what I could edit in the reviews that would be really kind, please no flames, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Darkness Takes Hold**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story, sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been able to come up with any ideas until now, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I should start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Soul was grumbling to himself as both Maka and him walked to school.  
"Did you see what that brat did?" Soul growled.  
"Are you still complaining about that? He beat you fair and square so get over it," Maka said kind of annoyed by her partners complaining.  
"Fine, I'll get over it once I defeat him myself," Soul announced and stormed off, Maka sighed and followed after him.

When the two got to school they ran into two familiar faces."Sebastian, Ciel, good morning," Maka said.  
"Good morning Maka, you to Soul," Sebastian politely said, Soul simply glared at Ciel who wasn't paying any attention.  
"Lets go to class, the bell's about to ring," Maka explained as she looked at the clock on one of the walls.  
"What class do we have?" the shortest of the gang asked.  
"I think we're suppose to go to the board and pick out a mission," Sebastian told his weapon partner.  
"Do you want to do a mission together again?" Maka asked.  
"Sure," Sebastian said.

They all walked to the board and looked through the different missions the raven haired teen noticed a mission he was interested in and pointed it out.  
"This one talks about a witch, let's get this one," Sebastian suggested.  
"Where do we need to go?" Maka asked out of curiosity.  
"It says it's in London, England," When thous words were said Ciel's eyes instantly widened.  
"L-London," he stuttered out.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you were born in London, weren't you Ciel?" Maka stated.  
"Don't tell me the tough Ciel Phantomhive is afraid to go to London," Soul teased with an annoying smirk on his face that Ciel really just wanted to slap off.

Ciel glared at him,"Of course I'm not, I just want to go and get this over with," and with that said he crossed his arms and walked away.  
"I guess we'll see you later. Ciel wait up," Sebastian waved to Maka and Soul before running off after Ciel.

"Ciel why did you suddenly walk off like that, does it have to do with your past?" Sebastian asked with worry very evident in his voice.  
"No, it's just...I haven't been home in awhile," Sebastian could see the sadness in Ciel's eyes as he spoke. The meister got down on one knee and pulled his weapon partner to his chest.  
"It's okay to be scared sometimes Ciel," he whispered soothingly in Ciel's ear. Ciel's eyes widened, soon his shocked expression turned to one of sadness; tears started to appear from the corners of his eyes and stream down his cheeks, he wrapped his arms around the elder and clutched his shirt as he let his emotions take over and start crying on his lover's chest.

"I-I just can't stand going there, the...the memories haunt me," The blue eyes teen stuttered.  
"It's okay Ciel, it'll end soon and we'll be back home as soon as you know it, okay," Sebastian stated, as the younger wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded,"Good, now lets go meet up with the others so we can go to London." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel up and they walked back over to Soul and Maka who had gotten their bags and filled them with enough clothes for the night.  
"You guys ready?" Maka asked, the two lovers nodded and they all made their way to the airport to get a plane ticket to London.

Amazingly the flight only took a couple of hours.  
"So this is your hometown Ciel?" They walked outside and saw how foggy it was.  
"Why is it so foggy?" Soul asked.  
"It's the rainy season here, so it may get a little humid," Ciel explained.  
"Well that explains why it's so hot," Maka said as she fanned herself with her hand.  
"Let's find somewhere to stay," the albino suggested.  
"I know a place we can stay at, follow me," the katana weapon led the way until they came to a large house. Ciel knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for the person to came answer it.  
"I'm coming!" A female voice shouted from the other side of the door.  
"Who lives here Ciel?" Sebastian asked cursorily just incase they weren't walking into a murder's house. Not saying he doesn't trust his boyfriend but...lets just say Sebastian was curious.  
"My aunt, her name is Angelina, but she prefers to be called Madam Red," just as he finished his sentence, the door opened and a woman with short red hair and red eyes wearing a red dress opened the door.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the Meisters and their partners," Ciel!" The red haired woman cried out as she pulled Ciel to her chest and hugged him tightly.  
"I-it's good t-to see you too, auntie," Ciel managed to free himself from his aunts death grip.

"You must be Ciel's aunt, I'm Sebastian, Ciel's boyfriend," Madam Red's eyes widened and Ciel face-palmed.  
"Boyfriend? You never told me you were gay Ciel," Madam Red looked down at her nephew who was shaking his head with a hand covering his face.  
"I didn't want you to know, thanks a lot Sebastian," Ciel glared at the red eyed male who shrugged.  
"Sorry Ciel, I didn't know."  
Madam Red laughed causing Ciel to turn his attention back to her," I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, your mother and I knew you were different, but we didn't think of it like this," Madam Red stepped to the side and let the group walk inside.

The small house was pretty decient, if you didn't count all the red.  
"So, um...are you a witch too?" Maka asked as she looked at some of the pictures.  
"No dear, I was a meister, like Ciel's father," she looked at Ciel and smiled at how much him and Vincent looked alike.  
"Wow, did you ever become a death scythe?" Soul asked and she nodded.  
"This is my partner, his name is Grell, but don't be mistaken by his long hair, he's a guy," The man in the picture had long red hair, lime green eyes, he was wearing thin red framed glasses and most defiantly looked like a girl.

"That does not look like a guy," Soul stated.  
"Well he is a guy, anyways aunt Ann do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Ciel asked not really caring about Grell.  
"Sure, you all can stay in the guest rooms upstairs," she said with a smile  
"Thanks Madam Red," Sebastian said politely.  
"Just call me Angelina, that other name just sounds so sophisticated."

After that, the group walked upstairs and went into their individual bed rooms, they set their suitcases down and walked back downstairs.  
"We're going out for a while, but we'll be back as soon as possible," Ciel said  
"Okay, be safe!" Angelina shouted from the kitchen, but the group might of not heard it due to them already walking out the door and into the streets of London.  
"Wow, I just can't believe we're in England, there's so much history here," Maka said happy to be there, but for Ciel, not really, he never came back home that often.

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden jolt of pain ran through his arm causing him to fall to his knees in agony, the others turned, saw this and almost immediately surrounded Ciel.  
"Ciel, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, but jerked it away when a dark aura surrounded him.

Everyone backed away when they saw the aura start forming around him, something was terribly wrong with Ciel, the whites of his eyes turned pitch black and started to glow with slitted pupil, his canines sharpened into razor sharp fangs and his nails turned jet black.

Ciel collapsed from the pain he felt, Sebastian rushed over to Ciel and put his fingers on the vein near his neck and felt a pulse; he sighed with relief.  
"His heart is still beating," Sebastian picked up the limp form.  
"What do you think happened to him?" Maka asked as she felt his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Maybe I could help"

They gasped at the familiar voice," Medusa, what have you done to Ciel?" Sebastian growled.  
"Calm down pretty boy, I'll explain once we get back to Angelina's house," Medusa started to walk in the direction of Madam Red's home. Sebastian, Maka and Soul looked at each other thinking they shouldn't follow her, but they had no other choice since she knew Ciel better than any of them, so they followed.

Once they got back to the house they took Ciel up to one of the guest rooms and laid him on the bed.  
"Okay Medusa, start talking, what's wrong with Ciel?" Soul growled surprising both Maka and Sebastian. Who know he cared so much? '  
"Okay, okay, I bet Ciel has told you he's part witch?" She asked, they nodded,"well there was one thing that Vincent and I hadn't told Ciel," she explained.  
"And what was that?" Sebastian asked.  
"When Ciel was born, he became deathly ill after a few months, so in order to keep him alive, we had signed a contract with a demon and ordered it to seal some of its power inside Ciel, in exchange for his soul, so far the demon within him has been dormant, but something has seemed to awaken it," the entire group was shocked at what they heard.  
"Does that make Ciel a halfbreed?"

Maka was confused by Sebastian's words," What's a halfbreed?" Maka asked. The witch smirked and looked toward the raven haired teen," I believe you should ask him," they all turned their attention to Sebastian," what does she mean Sebastian? Are you hiding something?" Maka asked. Sebastian knew he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of this," I guess I can't hide it from you all anymore," he chuckled and closed his eyes, when they opened again, they were glowing an ominous crimson," you see, I was born and raised by demons, I told Ciel a couple days after I met him, but I made him keep it a secret," he explained.

"So Ciel's a witch and a halfbreed, and you're a full blooded demon, is there anything else that's being hidden from us!?" Soul waved his arms in the air to get his point clear," do you remember that boy named Crona?" Medusa asked, they nodded," well, Crona was born a couple days after Ciel...," Medusa waited for them to get the hint," then that means, Crona is Ciel's younger brother?" the red eyed teen asked," so that's why he protected Crona from Stein," Maka said to herself.

Medusa stood up," I should get ready to leave," she started to leave when someone stopped her," hold it Medusa, you're not leaving without a fight," Soul growled, he wanted to show Maka that he was stronger than that brat, Ciel," you would be a waist of my time," Medusa turned her back on Soul and left.

Soul growled and slammed his fist down on the coffee table," dammit, why did she turn her back on me!?" Soul stopped ranting when he heard a voice laugh," what's so funny!?" He glared at the demon," you are, the reason she didn't fight you is because she could sense your hesitation," Sebastian stood up," what do you mean? I didn't see Sou hesitate once," Maka stated," you couldn't see it, but I could see the slight tremors that ran through his body, unlike Ciel who fought you without a single hint of regret," Sebastian looked at Soul with a smirk on his face and got ready to go upstairs," wait! I want you to train me," Soul said seriously," fine, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow, but be warned, I won't go easy on you," he cracked his knuckles and made his eyes flash red before walking away. Soul gulped,' _what have I gotten myself into?'_


End file.
